


MONSTER

by Iam_Pluto



Series: Hurt and Dark Series : Seo Changbin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bitch Seo Changbin, Blood, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Gay Sex, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Psychopath Hwang Hyunjin, Submissive Seo Changbin, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Hyunjin is a jerk, while Changbin is just a bitch. Both have in common, where the heart is dead and tears are dry. They call themselves monsters."Don't love me, I am a monster.""If you're a monster, then who am I?"WARNING !!BXB!  GAY!  HOMO!  BOYS LOVEMATURE CONTENT19+TOP HYUNJINCHANGBIN BOTTANGST, ROMANCE-TRAGEDY------------------ HURT & DARK SERIES ---------------This series contains a collection of dark stories Seo Changbin, where misfortune always comes incessantly with a blue that is always enveloping.For the time being, this is a list of books from Hurt & Dark. The amount will increase over time.1. MONSTER (COMPLETE)2. CRIMINAL (UPLOAD SOON)3. 2012 (-)------------------------------------------------------(A/N)I publish this on Wattpad with the Indonesian version. And this is a translation into English. Since I'm not a native speaker, sorry for the error grammars or anything.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Hurt and Dark Series : Seo Changbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes : for warning, please read the description And I'm sorry if there are mistakes in grammar or vocabulary, I'm not a native speaker, but I'll try my best

∆^^∆

The ripple of gurgling rainwater became the only song that greeted his eardrum. Chanting melodious that makes the lips that were dropped by raindrops review a smile. A smile with no emotions in it. In the end, his body moved helplessly on the wet sidewalk.

He was moved with all its might to at least rise and find the shade. Bruises and cuts still flow with the fresh blood, even though it has been washed by sky water. With difficulty, finally, the tall body rose, the hair that was rarely trimmed and deliberately extended was soaking wet, as was the cheap clothes he was wearing.

Stumbling, the long foot stepped, until finally arrived at an empty bus stop that was so quiet, the streets were lonely. There was no sign that anyone would pass by there, other than his miserable self. He sat on a dry asphalt soil, protected from the cries of the sky. Then straighten both legs after leaning comfortably on the bus stop bench.

The man reached into the pocket of the black leather jacket he was wearing, picked up a phone that was lucky to still be on. He contacted someone.

"Hey, it's so funny. I almost died." 

∆ ^^ ∆

His tongue protruded like a dog, with watery red eyes staring at someone who is now in front of him, standing with his jaw hardened, holding back the turmoil as one of his hands pumped his cock that were almost spewing out of his semen. 

Eyes were reddening not because of waiting for an orgasm that took him to hell under heaven's guise, he also crying over himself who looked so pathetic. But he had no choice, acting like a dog was indeed a last resort. 

"Aahhh --- fuck!" 

When the massive and long groans that came out of the distended middle-aged man, he automatically closed his eyes. Clenched his fists tightly together as the white liquid ran down his face, some stopped by his tongue, and others landed on her hair. 

"Yeahh, fuck. Swallow it, slutty." 

The man slapped his face lightly, then collapsed onto the mattress, which was also filled with sperm fluid. No matter, he was just exhausted after reaching his climax, the old man ejaculated too fast. 

While the others, who were still kneeling with their faces full of thick white liquid, immediately ran to the rented hotel room's toilet. And without warning spewing all his insides, including that disgusting liquid. As quiet as possible, so that the money he got not be reduced. 

"Goddamn it, what does he eat?" It feels tiring, the intestine feels hardened after removing the entire contents. And when he was about to clean up, the phone in his pants pocket rang. Loud Enough that he flinched. 

Someone contacted him, without needing to see who, he already know it. 

"Hey, it's so funny. I almost died." 

On the other side, the voices of someone shouted to each other with rain ripples, raspy, and tired. 

"Where are you?"

"Ordinary place." 

"I'll be finished soon, wait a minute." 

The figure chuckled at that, and he too did the same thing. Even though both knew very well, the laughter was only limited to their ability to each other. 

"How's that? Disgusting?" 

"Try it yourself." 

"No, shit." 

And the conversation stopped. Right when some money fell to his face. And he continued to smile, even though he was nervous. 

∆^^∆ 

_"Don't love me, I am a monster."_ \- **Hwang Hyunjin**

_"If you're a monster, then who am I?"_ \- **Seo Changbin**


	2. Live A Life

∆^^∆

The worn-out, rusty, often congested car stops the noise of the noisy engine on the quiet side of the road, while the driver is struggling to take off the same old seat belt.

Finally, his body could be free, and without thinking thoughtfully came out of the shabby car that looked more like a wreck. He must be careful in opening the car door if do not want to end like a few months ago, the door sheet fell off the hinges and fell into the streets freely.

His eyes fell on the figure of a man who was now sitting on the asphalt ground with his eyes closed, apparently asleep as he waited for his arrival. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, but the cold was still piercing the bones. Moreover, the jacket attached to the body of both of them no longer has the function to warm.

The man was someone he had known a year ago, and was the only person he trusted after living a fake life. They met at a time when he had fallen, completely below the average misery, and that figure was the only reason why he still chose to rise even though his legs had limped, then.

He lived the rest of his life with endless calamity, insistent. When his body was almost pushed by the strong gusts of wind that day, which when he fell later, the body will be broken to pieces, because it hit hard with rough asphalt.

But the wind effort at that time failed, when his hand was pulled down from the perimeter of the abandoned school building's roof.

His body fell on a surface that is not soft or hard, but at least enough to make him tremble less, because it does not jump from the building. His eyes closed tightly, the lips bitten had poured a fair amount of fresh blood.

"At least, make yourself worth it if you want to die first."

Rest assured to die.

These words made him cry uncontrollably. He didn't know what caused it, but his trembling hands gripped the men's clothing that saved his life. In the sobbing squealing thunderous thunder he was grateful. Because given the opportunity to make himself more worthy, _when he dies later._

"You don't want to help me?"

Daydream of the past was scattered. When the hoarse voice of the man who gave him the opportunity to live his life greeted his ears. He immediately approached the person, to help him get up and carry the overly tall body into the car.

"I don't understand why every day you have to fight unclearly." He hung the arm around his neck, and his hand was on the tall waist. Help the body higher than him to wake up. Even though he is fit, it still doesn't feel worth it.

"It was wrong of them to look for things first."

This time _they were_ , usually just _him_ or _a few_. No wonder his pretty face can no longer be seen, buried in various forms of wounds and bruises.

"You don't have to look after everyone who is bothering you. There is a choice to leave instead of being beaten up. It's a waste of energy."

The tallest chuckled softly after he spoke with a little tired grunt, who he knew would not be ignored.

"If they disturb me, I don't fucking care. The problem is that they say you are a cheap bitch. Everyone can spit on my face without needing me to reply, but if it come to you, I can't stay still."

_Cheap bitch, huh?_

"They are not wrong either," he said, softly, barely audible, although in the end he could be caught clearly by his friend.

The tall body was seated in the creaky car seat and the foam had fallen. Positioning the long legs so they can bend comfortably, and he returns to the driver's seat after closing the car door is no less careful.

"Even though they aren't wrong, it doesn't mean they can talk nonsense about you. Especially when they still ask you to suck their dick pathetically."

And another time came when he felt he was not yet worth it to die.

  
∆ ^^ ∆

The dirty house that cannot be called a house is filled with unused boxes, both outside the house and inside. But the two owners did not mind at all, because when they were really starving and no money, the cardboard could at least make their stomachs filled with boiled noodles that could make them full until tomorrow.

It is located in a residential corner, near a water channel that always emits an unpleasant odor, and is underground so it looks more like a rat's house. Sometimes even in front of their house there are drunk men who urinate carelessly.

Seo Changbin, one of the residents of the house had just finished cleaning himself in the bathroom which was under the word minimalism. Both sides of his lips were chafed, because the night before he had been sucking more or less five dicks in close proximity. But he did not care, anyway because of that, they could now eat chicken and beer for breakfast.

His eyes fell on his wide back without a single strand belonging to his housemate, Hwang Hyunjin. Smoking while watching television shows that never changed the channel.

He decided to join the man, take a place to sit in front of him, between the two long legs strung wide. Hyunjin isn't wearing anything other than thigh-limited shorts.

Finding Changbin's presence, Hyunjin immediately slipped the cigarette stick between his thick lips and the edges were dark enough, and his hands curled around the waist of an older man.

Their age is only one year adrift. But Hyunjin looks more domineering, maybe it's because his body is taller than Changbin or something.

He pulled Changbin's body closer to him, the older one understood and immediately moved his buttocks to move his sitting position into a more backward. He holds Hyunjin's two big palms on his stomach, and his head rests on the broad chest.

Changbin took over the cigarette that was on Hyunjin's lips for him to suck, and allowed the man to suck on the skin of his neck which still wafted the scent of cheap soap while they enjoyed watching the morning program on the used television that Hyunjin stole from a flea vendor.

"You know what, one of the show's cameraman, his head broke and almost died last night. Maybe he's dying now." Hyunjin spoke right in his ear, softly and melodious. Changbin closed his eyes.

Oh, one of the people who called him a whore last night.

  
∆ ^^ ∆


	3. Irony

* * *

  
∆^^∆

Changbin and Hyunjin were educated, although not with satisfying achievements, at least they were not illiterate and technology. Changbin is an English literature student while Hyunjin is a Law student. But not until graduation they must be issued by the campus for so many thousands of reasons. Including financial factors and delinquency.

But that did not make both of them regret. After all, before that happened, their lives had gotten worse. Stumbling because small pebbles are not a problem even though their thumbs must be injured and bleeding.

Now Changbin works as a vocation man, who serves every aged man to satisfy his lust. The easy term is a male prostitute, who provides mouth services and also his buttocks to be enjoyed in order to get paid accordingly. Usually he will be asked to come to a hotel or inn to satisfy their animal instincts, but if it's quiet Changbin will work in a bar/nightclub.

Whereas Hyunjin works at a famous chicken restaurant, and that's where he usually can help Changbin to get clients. In addition, Hyunjin has a side job, which is looking for problems and making a fuss.

Anyone who acts against his will, he will beat up indiscriminately.

"Hyun, I'm not going home today. I'm booked for 24 hours, the pay is pretty big."

_Hyun_.

Changbin preferred to call him with a half word from the beginning of his name.

He did not say anything other than throwing out the smoke he was smoking. Even though he still looked at Changbin, who was now in a good position, he had to look attractive even if he only served the annoying old man, at least worth the money he got. Hyunjin complies, even though he thinks that without more polished Changbin is already far above the word interesting.

The older one finished with a grooming activity, he then turned his head towards Hyunjin who was still in a bare chest. His housemate will work at night. He approached Hyunjin.

He sat on Hyunjin's lap, and rested his hands on the shoulder unhindered by the tall man's cloth. And he kissed Hyunjin. Dry lips with the taste of tobacco and nicotine burst into his mouth when Hyunjin helped suck his lips.

One activity they always do. Which is through the kiss there is an invisible thread that always brings the two together. In addition, it also confirms that they exist for each other.

Changbin took off the light bandage after Hyunjin bit his lower lip. And raised a little corner of his lips to aim at his friend.

"See you."

"Too."

∆ ^^ ∆

This time his client was living quite far away, and Changbin had to choose to take the train instead of a taxi to save money. _Yup_ , this time he was asked to come to his client's house, even though usually they will ask him to come to a hotel or motel that is easily accessible. Yes, no big deal actually, yet he was also offered a very large amount than usual.

And when he got to the address, it was strange to find a woman who was not too old, but old enough to greet him from behind the door. The house is arguably big enough for the size of a metropolitan city.

"Seo Changbin?"

He nodded calmly. Get rid of all the bad thoughts that come to mind.

"Please come in, you've been waiting for my husband."

Husband? Of course it is certain that this woman is the wife of his client. This was the first time Changbin had gotten a customer who let a prostitute serve his own husband. Moreover, Changbin is doubtful, is it really going to be left just like that?

He was brought into a room, where Changbin was sure he was underground because they had to go down a long, dark staircase with bright red lights.

"You can undress now while waiting for my husband."

He obeyed without saying much, though in his head guessing what would happen in a dark place filled with strange tools that made him suspicious. And the place he was sitting on now was the most intriguing object.

After all, he was paid to be silent.

One by one the cloth attached to his body vanished, and Changbin did not need to be ashamed to show his naked body in front of the woman. He had lost that feeling for a long time.

The woman approached towards him, placed the curling fingers of each nail with bright red nail polish on Changbin's chest and felt it softly. From here Changbin thinks maybe they used his services to have threesome sex. There is nothing to worry about then.

"It's not wrong my husband uses your services, you're cute too." The figure of the woman touched his chest to his stomach, then landed a light kiss under his eyes. And in unison with that a man with tall stature and athletic body entered, his face was quite handsome, although Changbin could not see clearly because of the lack of lighting.

"How is it, honey?"

The wife of his client turned with a happy smile when he saw the presence of her husband who was also already naked, even though something circular around the man's waist made Changbin voice a question in his head.

Only then did he realize that the woman had actually worn a thin robe over his thighs. With a very beautiful makeup too.

"Not bad, more interesting than I imagined. You can see for yourself."

When the man looked at him with a hungry look, Changbin somehow felt fear. The smile on his face made him swallow. Moreover, the neutral accidentally found a long whip in the hands of that person.

The big hand was perched on his chin, staring at his face so close to a sinister grin supported by the red lighting around them.

"This smooth body of yours is indeed suitable for painting. It must be a good result."

And at that time Changbin knew that he really was in trouble.

  
∆ ^^ ∆

The previously quiet basement was soon filled with loud, painful screams from someone whose hands were now tied to each of the iron poles on his side, and his legs were lifted up with the condition bound as well.

Although his mouth was gagged using a black cloth, the screaming ache did not stop. His white membranes turned red and wet, tears from a few hours ago did not stop coming out of his eyelids. His body was now filled with scars that left bloodstains, because it had a small thorn along the whip.

Changbin shouted loudly again when a big long object, which on each side there are blunt thorns in and out roughly in his asshole. Whereas on both nipples there are tongs that emit electric shock every 30 seconds.

The cry accompanied by sobbing was like a melodious song that increased lust, where now a husband and wife who are renting it are now having sex not far in front of him with their eyes fixed on his body.

He was made the object of their crazy fetishes. Their loud sighs of pleasure were racing with sobs coming from Changbin's lips.

Hyunjin, that name came out in his cry. Changbin really feels dirty and disgusting. It's better to just die, _right_?

  
∆ ^^ ∆

  
The heavy, sticky eyes opened slowly, and the first time he caught them was the same light as yesterday. Changbin hissed, his whole body ached and sore. His hole was no less painful, it felt like his hips were separating from his body.

The damn wife and husband destroyed it.

He found his body still naked, and his clothes scattered on the floor. He forgot what happened after bleeding from his hole, because after that he fell unconscious which was also caused by electric shock to his nipples.

"Damn it."

Two wads of money fell from his chest, Changbin looked at the object sadly. His life is so ironic. Which is always suffocated endless sorrow. He wants all this to end.

But when that thought appeared, the name Hyunjin crossed his head again. The man is the only reason why he still survives. Because he is ashamed.

  
∆ ^^ ∆


	4. Trust

∆ ^^ ∆

  
Hwang Hyunjin.

The man who owns the name like a nobleman has the fate of not being as honest as what people imagine if he hears his name. Born into a rich family, surrounded by abundant wealth, bathed in money, or living in a wallow. No, Hyunjin isn't that lucky.

His father was just an ordinary odd worker who ended his life because of schizophrenia. While the mother is a representation of the devil who tortures little Hyunjin and the father.

Hyunjin hates his mother. Hate because of his mother he could never sleep soundly every night. Because Hyunjin's mother is unable to see a cupboard, it will always end in asphyxiation in fear and loss of consciousness. No, that woman doesn't deserve to be called a mother.

She was dead after all. It was caused by little Hyunjin who accidentally scratched a broken glass bottle on his mother's neck. And the accident made the police think that the devil committed suicide. And little Hyunjin laughed amusedly when he heard the police present the results of their investigation.

_They are stupid_.

And since then everything feels lighter. Everything Hyunjin did neatly and cleanly, was never even revealed even though it had been investigated.

But Changbin was never afraid of him. Even though the man recognized himself as a cold-hearted monster. _Of course_ , every monster doesn't even have a heart. They cut down anyone who is in front of the eye, especially if in each breath they make a loss.

When his limp leg entered the shantytown where he was sheltering, Changbin took a breath and slowly threw it away. Hyunjin is still in the same place as yesterday. With a cigarette that knows how many sticks he has suction.

Because his body was badly injured, Changbin spent the whole day getting to his place of residence. Going out at night and coming home meeting at night again. He grimaced, and tried to behave as usual. Entering their room without saying much. Hope Hyunjin isn't curious about him.

Not lying, his hole was torn wide, even the rest of his blood was still Changbin sure printed there. His body also felt crumbled, the former rope ties around his wrists and legs still left red and traces of blood friction. If it wasn't for money, maybe he wouldn't be willing to do all that.

"Do you want to explain yourself or do I ask _them_ directly?"

The cold voice made Changbin surprised, he who was changing clothes did not continue his activities. But still standing at the back of the owner of the voice who is now in the doorway.

"No need, they pay me more."

The remaining half of the cigarette bar was held until it was extinguished by the rough palm of his hand, and tossed it on the fragile old wooden floor. The eyes of the wolf sharpened.

"They don't pay you properly."

Changbin put on the clothes he had ignored, then turned around to reply to the cold glare from the extinguished blind. Hyunjin's figure with long, messy black hair caught his eye. The older one pulled the corner of his small lip, smiling bitterly.

His feet took a step forward, before that took the time to take a bunch of black hair that caught the corner of his eye, and returned to Hyunjin who was still in the same place.

He held out both hands to brush Hyunjin's long hair back, and skillfully tied it for doing it for a long time. Although it must be a little difficult because of the high difference between the two.

"If so, take _more_ payment for me. Whatever you want to do."

Hyunjin grinned broadly, his lips blackened by nicotine that passed trivial fad.

"I'll do."

∆^^ ∆

  
The house is quite large with a luxurious fence and CCTV camera facilities in every corner that did not shrink the guts. This is not the first time, after all.

Dressed in splashes of fresh red liquid, he with a bag full of money and another bag walked quietly away, away from the house.

Back on the motorbike owned by the chicken restaurant he always used, he found time to go to a hill full of trees. The place used to stop by.

Removing all the clothes that left the bloodstains, he burned them without thinking. In the darkness and silence of the forest, the man grinned as he accompanied his other bag into the blaze.

The smell of roasted meat-burning-burst in the sense of smell along with the laughter of his jarring lips. Breaking lonely and disturbing night animals.

"Thanks for the fee, _Mister_ and _Madam._ "

∆ ^^ ∆

  
Hyunjin entered his shabby house silently, finding Changbin lying while watching their broken television. Occasionally the convex square object screen only displays a blue screen or gray stripes.

He removed the full backpack he had carried and threw it carelessly, before joining Changbin and hugging the body from behind. Hyunjin sank his face on Changbin's back.

The owner of the body was not surprised and immediately turned his body to hug back Hyunjin. Allowing the younger to hide everything on Changbin's chest.

And Hyunjin is crying. His sobbing increasingly became when Changbin stroked his head gently. He cried like a child who lost everything at a young age. Because that's how Hyunjin is.

"They're dead."

Like an innocent child who is frightened by seeing something he shouldn't, Hyunjin cries loudly. Increasingly becomes when the universe actually laughs.

"I know."

And Changbin was unable to do anything but provide his arms. He grabbed the fragile Hyunjin, and Hyunjin cupped his crushed self. Both are no more than a pair of human children who do not deserve to be called humans. Because God no longer regards them as his children. At least that's what both believe.

"And I don't even regret that."

"You don't have to."

Changbin only believes in Hyunjin. And vice versa.

"They deserve it."

∆ ^^ ∆


	5. Little Monster

∆ ^^ ∆

The disappearance of a married couple who turned out to be one of the government _dogs_ caused an uproar at least part of the country. Even though more people cursed happily because eventually one of the disgusting rats that ate people's money disappeared.

All responsible state officials were asked to investigate the case, looking for the whereabouts of the husband and wife who went missing suddenly in the past week. They were paid for nothing, and someone would laugh the loudest when they saw their sour faces at finding nothing but cctv footage showing an unidentified male figure in front of the council house.

"The chicken order is coming !!"

The crowd of men in dominant green uniforms watching the hot news turned their heads in unison when a cheerful voice entered their deaf, and at least smiled with relief that they were finally able to fill their stomachs with crunchy and savory fried chicken after a day of caffeine alone.

The man dressed all in bright yellow with the red hat typical of the restaurant where he works smiled at each of the policemen whose faces looked dull, placing plastic bags of chicken on the table.

"Enjoy!!"

He exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air encouraging the country's workers. One of the policemen tapped his shoulder lightly with a fat belly, giving him a fee and a few tips.

"Thank you."

And after bowing politely, the tall body strolled away from the police station. While confirming the position of his hat, the man grinned faintly.

Laugh at the folly of these people.

  
∆ ^^ ∆

  
Changbin blew the hair that was on his forehead for a moment before tidying up his messy and shapeless clothes, tangled here and there. Even the liptint that beautified his lips was a little faint because it was sucked fiercely by old men who were thirsty for lust.

The noise of the song that aired from the club area that night made Changbin dizzy, no matter how often he heard that song that damaged his ears, he still couldn't feel comfortable and used to it.

His feet stepped toward the toilet, again wanting to groom himself so that his client wouldn't run away and so threw him with bills. Even though Hyunjin just got a bag filled with money, he still has to work. They still have to work.

The twenty-five year old man reapplied pink liptint on his lips, and a little powder on some spots on his sweaty face. As well as styling his hair which was messy, Seo Changbin looks perfect and expensive again.

Even without these makeup items, he would have been perfect. Hyunjin said that to him.

His cell phone rang just as those tiny lips thinned after thinking about his friend, and sure enough, Hyunjin called him.

"Hmm?"

From across there came the noise of a speeding motorbike, Changbin bet that the man must have called him while riding a motorbike.

" _Give me a kiss_."

Changbin chuckled softly on his cellphone after hearing the request from the interlocutor. He looked at his reflection in the mirror that met.

"Why? Suddenly?"

" _No reason. Just miss your lips_."

"Later, when I'll come back. Just wait."

" _Now. Actually later, in about two minutes_."

His forehead frowned at Hyunjin's words. "Where are you?"

" _On the way to your place. Someone ordered chicken from there._ "

"God, great. I'll wait."

" _See yaa_."

"Hmm."

Changbin stared at his phone which turned black again after the call ended. He swung his smartphone several times with his lips spread even though they were thin. And return to self-reflection for the last time. And after feeling appropriate, he left the place. Heading to the place where the noise comes, while waiting for Hyunjin's arrival.

His presence caught the attention of several men who from the beginning had targeted him to be hired for a few hours to satisfy their animal appetite. No wonder when Changbin just put his butt on the front seat of the bar counter, a hand has been neatly tucked into his waist. And his back was already leaning against someone's chest.

"Hey, pretty boy."

A seductive whisper stopped in Changbin's ear, accompanied by a light bite on the earlobe. The owner is clearly disturbed, especially when his perfection is damaged by someone who shouldn't be.

He tried to free himself from the embrace, but the big hands seemed unwilling to compromise with his uncomfortable.

"Sorry sir, but tonight I do not open a service. You can find someone else," he said in a tone that was so obvious it was very uncomfortable. But the man didn't want to know.

Instead, he pulled Changbin's waist down from the chair, rotating the body to meet him. Changbin held his breath when he found the figure of a man who looked not that far away from him, but the fine hairs around his chin made the man look more mature.

His other hand rested on the chunk of Changbin's butt which was covered by the ripped jeans he was wearing, squeezing it without permission.

Maybe there is one unwritten rule on Changbin's forehead. That is,

nothing can touch his body except there is agreement and approval from himself. Despite being paid billions of dollars.

"You know, your plump ass look so damn delicious. Wanna eat it."

His iris shone a sharp glow, Changbin did not allow the disgusting grin aimed at him.

Of course not.

And he will turn things around.

Changbin put his right hand around the man's neck, then his left leg was wrapped tightly around the man's waist. While his left hand stopped into his jeans pocket to pick up something, and directed it at the muscular belly covered in the man's plain shirt.

"Your blood looks very sweet, it seems like it would be great if I drink it from _here_ , right?"

His left hand that was holding something pressed against the unidentified boy's stomach, while Changbin glared at him. Now it turns him that gives off a grin.

The object that was pointed at was a small pocket knife that was capable of tearing apart the skin in a single stroke. And deep enough of course.

The man was shaking. Changbin, who at first looked cute in his eyes, was now like a monster, as well as when the weirdness escaped from his tiny lips followed by a knife that stabbed straight into his stomach, he was increasingly depressed. If it continued for a long time, then his stomach would easily perforate.

"How? Still want to hold my ass? Or..?"

His body was blown away with trembling pupils. Changbin smiled lightly.

"Fucking useless. Even your big dick is afraid of cheap whore like me."

And after making fun of that person, the corner of his eye caught the figure of someone who had been standing a few paces away for how long. His thick, sexy lips were pulled into the corner with pride.

He winked when the two of them met each other's eyes.

"That's my pretty little monster."

Changbin is proud of that.

  
∆ ^^ ∆


	6. (Not) My Soulmate

∆ ^^ ∆

Hyunjin has principles in his life. Even though it was never said, that man always upheld it without exception. Namely to not involve other people in a crime that he committed. The other person he referred to now is Changbin, because he's the only thing he has.

He will take care of it alone, as he should. Because then he can control everything with the two hands he has without fear of being breached.

All of this was done so that one day, if luck was no longer on his side, then only he would be punished. Not with Changbin.

But, Changbin changed it. Change that principle easily. When he demands to provide assistance, even if it's just a small favor that is not that heavy. He invited his friend to intervene, even took a step forward first.

"Hyun .."

When his short name was called with a heavy moan, Hyunjin just muttered while pampering his tongue against Changbin's neck. Sweeping away the disgusting kiss marks from the old man who used his friend's services.

Hyunjin confiscated the ripe who just said his name, took a sip as if there was no tomorrow. The splash sound of the wet grin competed with the noise of the music playing in the air. Changbin squeezed Hyunjin's long black hair loose when his friend's nicotine-smelling lips sucked his tongue which deliberately stuck out. The red hat the man was wearing had fallen carelessly on the floor.

The two big palms belonging to the younger ones were behind his body, stopping by to just squeeze his butt which was still wrapped in a full cloth. With his standing position while Changbin sitting on the sink counter makes things easier.

"Hyunjiiinn ..."

Hyunjin stopped the grasping between the two, moving his face away from Changbin, causing saliva threads to stick out of their lips. The wolf's eyes shone wistfully, fixed straight on Changbin's face, which was met with his lids still closed.

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

The two hands that rested on Hyunjin's head stroked his hair softly, pausing for a moment before giving an explanation of what she said earlier.

He admired the face figure. People say Hyunjin is like a prince from a fairy tale. His face is perfect, his nose is swollen with small eyes that match the shape of his face that was not too small. Her thick lips always look seductive, even though the edges have darkened, it is a plus for the man.

"Give _him_ a present."

Changbin played with Hyunjin's long hair, stared back at the blinds as dark as the cloudy night sky. Waiting for approval.

"No."

The large pair of hands that were on her buttocks now moved up to the side of his waist, squeezing it a little tighter until the owner bit her lip.

"Let me, please."

"No."

"Hyunjin."

"You know Bin, I don't have anything in this world to protect. There isn't a single valuable item I need to keep from someone else. Before I met you."

"This isn't something you can handle alone."

Changbin narrowed his lips when he heard the words come out of Hyunjin's lips. His expression is flat, it won't be easy for other people to read what the other person is thinking right now.

"If we can handle it together, why should I or you?"

It is true.

But of course not for Hyunjin.

∆ ^^ ∆

The rustling sound that came from the friction between the human body and the wet grass also enlivened the insects' singing that night. The chirping of owls or other night birds also takes part. Meanwhile, the bats are still waiting for the time to get late to carry out their activities.

The owner of the body was now defenseless, with several stab wounds on his naked body, as well as his genitals that had separated from the body, as well as his lips which were widely torn apart, flowing profusely fresh blood. But this did not at all terrify the two other humans who dragged the horrible corpse.

One of them licked the blood that was left on the penknife in his hand, tasting the bitter and fishy taste of the blood like sugar candy.

"Not bad," he commented, interspersed with small twists and turns.

Then the others reached for the chin to kiss their lips briefly just to taste the same blood.

"Your lips make it sweet."

"Silly."

Hyunjin, that guy chuckled softly. Then without needing to ask for approval he gathered branches from under the dense trees in the forest, and Changbin scooped up dry leaves to cover the corpse that just breathed its last half an hour ago.

After the body was covered by tree branches and leaves, Hyunjin doused it with gasoline that he had bought at retail. Watering it like a flower garden all over the body that stretched out invisible. Changbin took the place next to him, giving him the opportunity to hug the waist so that he would always be near him.

Hyunjin took time to kiss Changbin's temple.

"The show, starts."

A burning match was thrown at the cluster of twigs covering the human remains. In the blink of an eye, the fiery red blazing fierce. The flames were so big that they dazzled the eyes. The cold night air immediately driven away.

The foreign man who dared to touch Changbin's body a while ago has now become grilled meat with a strong smell. The two perpetrators watched that with wide grins. Be proud of what they do.

"That's so freaking beautiful," Changbin muttered.

Then looked up to stare at the black net that was casting off the flaming flames. Hyunjin smiled, confirming his chirp.

"You like it?"

The one being asked turned his head to find the perfect figure he had always ordained to the evil world. The netra condenses, even in the next few seconds a drop of warm water falls from the mouth. The body in his arms trembled.

Hyunjin now fully embraces him, sinking his wet face into his chest. While his chin landed comfortably on the top of Changbin's head. The older one didn't sob at all, even though his whole body was now shaking violently to play.

"Don't love me, I am a monster."

"If you a monster, then who am I?"

"Dunno, maybe my soulmate?"

" _Tsk_ , since when monsters have soulmates. Don't be cheesy. It doesn't match."

"Do not love to the cave, than you end up broken."

Changbin put his hands around Hyunjin's waist, holding the body tighter. He closed his eyes when Hyunjin's hand stroked his back gently.

"I'm already broken. No need to worry."

∆ ^^ ∆


	7. Trash

∆ ^^ ∆

The sweaty body was moving up and down on the lap of a man who was holding his body from falling, heavy muttering groans echoed in the small basement.

When his prostate was stabbed repeatedly by a long, large, blunt object, a delicious moan escaped easily from his swollen, wet lips. He felt safe.

Hyunjin from his position never took his eyes off Changbin, that man was so beautiful to just pass up. His hair, which was limp because of the sweat that kept pouring out due to their hot activity, made his figure look even more ravishing.

When Changbin sighed his name hoarsely, Hyunjin could feel his stomach tickling and being flown by thousands of butterflies.

"Baby, baby ..."

Changbin, who was still moving his hips up and down, lowered his head, pulled Hyunjin's neck so that the man touched his lips, who kept sighing his name out loud.

The struggle between the two lips reoccurred in a very intimate manner, clashing with the sound caused by the activity down there. Hyunjin sucked his lips like a sweet candy, licked his lower lip which was immediately met with a groan from Changbin. The younger one then took turns sucking on Changbin's tongue, exchanging saliva which somehow tasted sweet. Not the sweetness of sugar or honey, but the sweetness that made him thirsty and wanted to drink it constantly.

Hyunjin, without letting go of his embrace and himself in Changbin, he changed positions between the two. Now Changbin was under him, closing his delicious eyes with a strong sigh as a result of the insistent blows he had been giving.

"Ahh--shit! Look at me, baby. Look at me."

Changbin obeyed Hyunjin's orders, opened his wet eyes from being unable to hold back the taste of heaven he got. His two hands were still curled around Hyunjin's neck, and at the distance he could see how the face was flushed with veins protruding at the temples as well as his neck, along with the tempo of his hips moving faster and pounding into him, farther away.

Changbin's legs automatically lifted and his knees folded towards his chest, giving Hyunjin access to enjoy himself more easily.

"Fuck---Hyunjin! Ahh..I--gonna..gonna cum..."

Getting this warning made Hyunjin even more aggressively moving his hips, Changbin didn't give him a chance to keep quiet from the loud moan he gave.

"Come baby, make a mess for me."

Changbin pulled Hyunjin's body back for him to embrace, shouting Hyunjin's name this time right in the man's ear, while his hands squeezed Hyunjin's back until his knuckles turned white.

"Hyunjin--hhh! I am.. _ahh_!"

The one called his name smiled faintly when his name was mentioned again when Changbin picked up his white. And Hyunjin kissed Changbin's entire face without stopping the movement of his hips which were still moving fast, even faster. Do not want to know the man underneath who is now shaking violently after spitting warm white semen onto his and Hyunjin's stomach.

"Love you."

∆ ^^ ∆

The man, who always looks for his client, is now letting someone play on his buttocks covered only in tight black pants and a blue satin shirt whose buttons have opened up to show off his seductive collarbones.

Rubbing the enlarged cock underneath the jeans against the cleavage of his buttocks that was not wearing underwear, while the man's two hands slid into his clothes and rubbed his stomach.

Even though it was annoying, he had to be willing to shake his hips to the deafening music. And other people will not care and be aware of the suffering he is feeling for just a few bills.

"Wait a minute, honey, I'll go to the toilet first."

Changbin said nothing but breathed a sigh of relief when the heavy arms and large object moved away from his body. He slightly tidies his messy clothes, while looking in all directions to find another target for his money.

And when he did that, a man with a neat appearance, not very handsome either, but quite attractive called out to him with a hand gesture. And with a thin grin that was so seductive, Changbin approached the man sitting in front of the bar counter.

"What's it, baby?"

Both of his hands touched the foreign man's shoulder, and cut the distance between them. Changbin wanted to kiss the person, but was immediately arrested by someone who had not properly introduced himself.

"I want to ask something."

Changbin chuckled, then nodded his head slowly and sat on the chair behind him. Constrained while waiting for the person to speak again.

"Sure."

"I'm the detective from the serious crimes department, Park Jinwoo."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, even though he still tried to be calm.

The man who claimed to be a detective took out something from his beige coat, thrusting two photos at Changbin.

"He was the last person seen in the vicinity of the house, where the owner was declared missing without a trace. And I was ordered to investigate the disappearance of the occupants of the house. There were no hints from relatives or acquaintances that said the couple was going on vacation or moving houses. They just disappeared with some of the assets that also gone. And we, from the police, declared you a suspect. It's you, right, Seo Changbin? "

The photo shows a man standing in front of the gate of a large house that Changbin is very familiar with. The first photo shows the rear view, while the other photo shows the front view. Where there is clearly visible face of that person.

The photo comes from cctv around the luxury house.

"Yes, it's me."

The detective made a sound from his tongue, then nodded his head with a satisfied grin on his lips.

"Then now you come with me to undergo an examination. You are given the freedom to remain silent and hire a lawyer. Thank you for cooperating."

"You accuse me?"

Detective Park took out handcuffs from his deep coat pocket, chuckled at Changbin's words. He motioned the young man to stretch out one hand, then supported Changbin's left wrist with handcuffs, while the other was tied to his own wrist, in anticipation that Changbin would not escape.

"Your status is still a suspect. You could be wrong or not, depending on the results of the examination later." The man pinched Changbin's chin and brought his face closer to the young man.

"And even if you are innocent, you are still in prison. The important thing is to admit it, there will be a fee later. So you don't have to sell these cheap ass holes anymore."

And the Detective jerk gave a crisp chuckle. Then spat on Changbin's face who only had a flat expression.

"Trash! _Tsk_."

∆ ^^ ∆


	8. Don't Dare

∆ ^^ ∆

Still hanging in his memory when he was called a _soul mate_. Although it is uncertain whether this was actually said, it still felt good. It may sound simple and meaningless, but it has a big impact on it.

Because that's when he felt himself recognized. It is considered his existence. At least of the millions of people who live in the world, he feels meaningful to someone.

And when he realized that he was valuable to that person, he felt that now was the right time. Himself has deserved.

"Now, admit it!"

His two hands which were originally busy twisting his fingers on his lap stopped, his bead stared straight at the man who had taken him to a police station. The bigger one is in the city center.

"Isn't my status still a witness? Why was I immediately accused without evidence?"

The detective fond of being nicknamed the sycophant made a sour face, repeatedly exhaling rough breaths.

" _Tsk_ , there is or without evidence you will still be blamed. But if you confess, your sentence will be cut. And you will get paid accordingly, _easy_ , right?"

When he thought back to how the couple treated him, Changbin was grateful that they died. Because that's the pay it deserves.

"I don't need money from a licker like you. Besides, there's no proof that if they died, they could just run away."

_Bugh_!!

His face was slapped using the Detective's thick black notebook. Until Changbin almost fell from his seat if only his hands were not handcuffed from under the table.

And several sheets of paper thrown fell scattered on the floor of the room. Changbin held his breath, trying to ignore the heat that now lingered on his face. But it doesn't hurt much. He had been more hurt before.

" _Huh_ , if it weren't for the procedure, I immediately threw you into prison, the death sentence was all. Community trash like you is useless, disgusted."

Changbin returned to his seat, straight facing the detective who sighed in frustration. He could not see clearly how the dull figure was staring uncomfortably at him. Because now the cornea is full of dew that makes everything blurry.

"What are you looking at?!!"

Changbin smacked his lips, he could feel a bitter taste that now filled his mouth.

Ah, the corners of his lips are hurt. Take it easy, it's not a big problem.

" _I did it_. I did."

And the dew that bloated before that fell in the form of a warm water drop. When the iris moved to glance back at one of the few photos he could see at least. Where there is a figure of a tall man, dressed all in black and covered, standing in front of a large house that is familiar to him.

Although it could not be recognized how the figure's face was, Changbin could recognize it easily. It was him, the monster that saved his life.

∆ ^^ ∆

Hyunjin is a typical person who is adaptable. Or play a role. His attitude towards the environment depends on how the environment treats him. He will be a very cheerful young man when working in a chicken restaurant, his smile never leaves him, until he becomes the only worker who is liked by many customers.

No matter what kind of feeling the mask is covered, Hyunjin will easily hide it. Although basically a man with a temper.

The sound of laughter airs in the chicken restaurant, the atmosphere is cheerful, the songs are pleasant and easy to receive to make every customer comfortable. Especially when one of the restaurant's favorite employees provides service.

"You're cute too, wondering if you have a girlfriend or not."

A woman from the association of beautiful girls at a table was ejected, aimed at Hyunjin who just delivered another serving of chicken. Of course after cracking a joke that made the girls laugh.

"What do you think?"

Hyunjin responded while embracing the shoulder of the girl he didn't want to know whose name was.

"Usually this handsome person is still single." The same girl answered Hyunjin. Made the man smile faintly.

"Too bad, I'm taken."

"Ouch." The disappointed sighs from the girls stabbed deaf, and Hyunjin just laughed as if he was really amused by that.

And when another voice broke the crowd, Hyunjin thoughtlessly turned his head. With a flat expression looking at the television that displays the news about the arrest of a murderer.

" _A man in his twenties with the initials SCB has been declared the perpetrator of the death of board member Kim Jongil and his wife Shin Yoora. Currently the police are still looking into the motives of the perpetrator and are looking for stronger evidence to pass the law against the perpetrator. the police also stated that the perpetrator was a male prostitute_ \---"

Hyunjin was made speechless. The bead was fixed on the face figure covered in the black mask, a person suspected of being the one who was guilty of something that had never been done.

No wonder he hasn't been home all day.

" _Tsk_ , already a prostitute, kill another person. No wonder just hanged to death, don't have a heart." The comments of one of the girls who are in the same group. Stabbed right into Hyunjin's deafness which was sharp.

"Besides, it's really disgusting for a guy to turn into prostitute. You don't have much pride, does anyone want to? Uhh, ridiculous--"

A loud crackling sound rang out right after the girl's last sentence escaped his lips. After Hyunjin deliberately threw the wooden tray he brought to the floor. Making all the customers surprised and paying confused attention to him.

And without saying anything, Hyunjin leaves. His expression was flat without expression.

No one should touch his. Even though God.

∆ ^^ ∆

The noise from the chainsaw this time breaking the silence in a forest was the same as before. The meeting between the sharp tip of the rapidly rotating saw and the human flesh and bones was sounding painful.

But there was not a single pity when he returned to separating one meat from another. Do not want to care about the blood that is scattered everywhere, even to the point of making his face wet with this rancid red search. The body of a beautiful girl that was originally for it now turned into smaller pieces of flesh.

Its head had even been split in half, the contents of the brain and other organs splattered onto the ground. Moreover, the contents of his stomach are no longer form. Not much different from chicken pieces.

The condition of the other body is not much different, but if this is more special because the mouth is separated by a small knife from the face. And the head is left that, minus the lips. The eyes of the head were wide open, as if they were barking at him who was now grinning coldly. It was in return for his talking dirty and useless mouth.

After this, Hyunjin would put the body pieces in a plastic trash bag, and dispose of each piece in front of the police station. Reward them for the hard work they put in.

∆ ^^ ∆


	9. Little Game

∆ ^^ ∆

A battered car with its loud noise entered the police building which looked deserted, because the time had reached a third of the night, of course the workers were resting after a hard and exhausting day of work.

And the owner of an outdated car without a license plate did not want to bother with the noise he was making, all he did was circle the enormous parking lot with smoke rising from the exhaust. As his right hand, wearing a black glove, dropped a dice-shaped object the size of an adult's hand, a red spot was immediately printed when the wet object touched the asphalt.

He did that until finally the black plastic trash that was previously used to accommodate objects that were scattered carelessly was thrown too. After that the ugly car left the place quietly, without fear if his actions made the country workers angry.

Because that's the main goal.

∆ ^^ ∆

Thesame car enters the forest that is already considered to be his own best friend. Who has been a silent witness to every cruel act he has committed. Although according to his understanding, it wasn't as cruel as what those people did to their friends.

The engine of the car was turned off, the forest which was only themed against the wind that night was quiet again, even the sound of saliva could be heard clearly because it was so quiet.

Hyunjin, the driver is coming out of there. Staring blankly at the object that smelled so rancid. Before finally he took off the gloves which were also covered in blood towards the car, and also the black skullcaps that covered his long hair.

A few seconds later, the car, which was still intact and held solid even though it was weathered, gave off a bright red flame, making its dim bead reflect the flames of fire. Hyunjin burned his car right then and there.

Then the man took out a cigarette half wet from his worn denim, stretched the end of the roll of tobacco toward the flames. After that he sucked the roll quietly, without emotion.

His steps away. Leaving the car that had been devoured by the red fire was destroyed. His limbs walked out of the forest.

Hyunjin remembered the day Changbin said that the young man loved him. Two words that escape after the two of them make love that either there is that feeling or not there.

Maybe there is. Indeed there is.

His lips thinned, as he remembered how beautiful Changbin was when he said that to him. With his breath cut off and a face full of sweat, his friend seemed surreal. He wanted to see that face one more time.

And Hyunjin promised to bring Changbin back, by all possible means.

∆ ^^ ∆

Five days passed so quickly, in the blink of an eye came a time when he had to be judged, for something he did not do, but he still had to be held accountable for various reasons.

Changbin ate well, did whatever the Detective told him without a fight. And on the fifth day he was locked in a different prison cell, Changbin was finally taken out.

To the best of his knowledge, today he was invited to attend a trial which of course was used to sentence him. Life sentence? Or the death penalty? Fuck it, Changbin didn't really want to worry about it.

Today's trial was held very closed, without the media and mass as usual. Only the judge, the prosecutor, several jurors, and his lawyer, whom he never even knew what he looked like.

Maybe today he would laugh a lot, when those cuddly dogs did something ridiculous like present their own proof. Funny indeed, this world is full of rotten jokes.

A hammer beat stabbed into his ear.

And the dogs started to play.

"The suspect admitted that he had assaulted the victims of LJI and SYR to the point of losing their lives. The suspect also admitted that he had burned the victim's body to remove evidence, and it was the ashes of the victim's body that we were able to find. Thus--"

_Duar_!

Changbin didn't even have the slightest interest in listening to the ridiculous lines that the prosecutor said with a contrived angry expression. They all look ridiculous.

And when a loud voice pierced his ears, the head that had been bowed disinterestedly looked up to the source of the sound. Who knows where.

Everyone in the room each showed their faces of surprise when the prosecutor, who had previously stood up straight and spoke aloud in front of him, had now collapsed on his stomach with blood gushing from his head.

_Duar_!

Another gunshot was now aimed at the lawyer next to him. Changbin didn't move from his place at all, although now the remaining people looked so shocked that two people died in front of them.

"THERE ARE INTERIORS!!"

_Duar_!

The hot round tin was now stuck straight at the judge, who had screamed hysterically at first. The place on his heart was gushing fresh blood.

"CALL FOR HELP!! SHIT!!"

Three gunshots rang out, and the three frenetic judges fell heavily to the surface. Not much different from other conditions, the three of them died after being hammered into their hearts and heads.

Changbin watched them all without blinking. All the scenes were clearly recorded in his head, even the gunshot was still buzzing in his ears. Unconsciously he held his breath.

"Breathe, baby." A voice broke the silence after the sound of the previous gunshot resounded. Changbin turned his head, a figure of a tall man in a familiar dark colored garment, and a face mask that only left his eyes walking towards him.

Changbin did what the man told him to do. He exhaled strongly.

"Good."

The big hand stuck to the top of his head, while the other hand opened the cover of his face. Fully showing a familiar form.

"Hyun ..."

Hyunjin, the man interrupts him by kissing his lips slowly. Soft and calm. Before finally turning back the distance between the two, those lips turned into a smile.

"I'm scaring you, right?"

Changbin shook his head, it was difficult to say a word because of his tongue. Still surprised by what happened just now.

Hyunjin again landed a kiss on Changbin's dry lips and nose. "Let's go."

Hyunjin carried Changbin on his back. And took him to a bright red and shiny car waiting in the parking lot.

"Hyun, what if we get caught?"

"It's not going to be, they're really busy."

When Hyunjin closed his car door, a loud explosion was heard. Making Changbin's hand, who was still cuffed, squeezed Hyunjin's fingers that were holding him tight.

And at the same time, all television stations, both public and private, regretted a video where a naked man and woman were torturing a man who was crying loudly.

Likewise before, the dead forest that was rarely visited was on fire. The country was very chaotic that day because of only one person's actions.

"What was that?"

Hyunjin drove his car quietly, even humming a song that came out of his car radio.

"Just a _little game_."

∆ ^^ ∆

Almost done :D 


	10. The Real Monster

∆ ^^ ∆

The four-wheeled vehicle, which is still shiny without scuffs, is colored bright red, cutting through the bustle of the city, which is indeed busy with the chaos that has occurred.

The speed was uncontrollable, occasionally almost crashing into another road user because the driver was not in a state of being able to control the steering wheel of the car. Not when a person sits on his lap, the body is joined to each other with the two handcuffed hands wrapped around his neck intimately. Also when the two curves converge.

Hyunjin only rudely controlled the steering wheel when his deafness caught the noise from other drivers as a form of annoyance at his actions, but it didn't make him bother.

Hyunjin used his left hand to hold Changbin's waist so that the man would stay close to him, while kissing his lips, which he hadn't greeted for so many days. The older one let Hyunjin lead the game, because Hyunjin was the one who started everything from the start.

Therefore, Changbin gave Hyunjin the power to stop him too.

The grazing was released, the eyelids that had been closed slowly began to open, the net was re-carving the figure that was now in front of him. Changbin took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Look closely at the figure, again.

"Why?"

As the question passed Hyunjin's lips, Changbin lowered himself from Hyunjin's lap and returned to his original place, in the passenger seat.

He wiped the remaining saliva that made his lips wet, still taking time to answer a question from someone who was now completely focused on the street, even though his ears were sharp to listen to the answers to his questions.

Because he knew Changbin understood what he meant.

"Nothing."

The grip on the car's steering wheel turned into a grip and luckily it was caught by the tail of Changbin's eyes, which was deliberately not to cross stage with Hyunjin.

"I was wrong, so it's their job to catch me," he continued with a dreamy look, without a definite point.

An insignificant grin was painted on the lips that had just touched him, Hyunjin chuckled satireally.

"You know more that that, Bin."

"And you know it better than myself, Hyun."

Changbin smiled. This time it was wider than Hyunjin had ever shown. More sincere than the universe has ever shown.

He took Hyunjin's hand, and tucked his fingers in between Hyunjin's, then held it tightly. With the other hand stroked the back of the younger hand.

"Let us go home."

∆ ^^ ∆

The return that Changbin meant was not actually back in their basement slum, from what Hyunjin told him, the place had been burned down. None of the items from that place he took away with him other than a bag containing money from Hyunjin's work.

And now both of them are in a port where their whereabouts are never known. With every ship sailing to any place on demand by illegal means. And the place is also often used by illegal business actors as a location to transact or sell their goods.

After deliberately throwing away the car that had not even paid off and had only been used for a few hours from the top of the cliff to the sea, Hyunjin then took Changbin on a ship that was waiting for the two of them.

"You go in first, I'll follow you later."

Hyunjin patted him on the shoulder before leaving, but his wrist was immediately caught by Changbin, who now had a questioning face.

"Where are we going?"

The younger one smiled faintly between his lips which were tucked into a cigarette, then stole a kiss on Changbin's lips after removing the previous cigarette roll. Leaving a sweet and bitter taste on Changbin's lips.

"Home."

"Hyun ---"

"Somewhere better, Bin. Just wait."

Changbin complied. Fully believed that the place Hyunjin was referring to was really better than before.

∆ ^^ ∆

A small island in the west of the country is only inhabited by no more than fifty families, whether the residents really have families or not. And on the island there are only modern houses that look classy from the outside. From the rumors circulating, the island is a gathering place for people.

And after spending approximately twelve hours, Changbin finally felt the softness of the mattress and the fresh water. Because when he was in prison, he only bathed in moderation.

Hyunjin said, the house he is now stepping on will always be theirs. Hyunjin bought it for him.

"Do you like it?"

Morning greeted again, the sky was bright when the two chose to calm down on the new mattress. With Changbin leaning on Hyunjin, who was hugging him from behind. Not much different from the routine they usually do in the basement, while watching news about their country, which is still in chaos.

" _Hmmm_ , I never thought that you prepared this all alone."

Hyunjin raised his hand over Changbin's head, ruffling his hair, which smells good this time, which is more than just a cheap shampoo while wearing a faint smile.

"There is money, everything will be easy. That's how the world works."

Changbin agreed.

And Hyunjin's hand which was originally on Changbin's head was tucked behind his shirtless body.

"You know, actually I didn't expect you to come."

"The reason?"

His hand had grasped something that was intentionally placed there, but remained there while waiting for Changbin to respond to his question.

"You remember the first time we met. At that time you said I didn't deserve to die, and you're right, I'm not worthy. And now I feel brave enough."

"But, it's okay. Maybe living longer won't be bad. With you."

Hyunjin chuckled, barely audible even if his mouth wasn't level with Changbin's ears. His hand, which was still on the young Seo boy's waist, now went up to the chin of his interlocutor, and in seconds he kissed the lips again.

Gentle and loving.

Along with that, his other hand, which was behind the body now slowly showed a form again. With something in the hand held tightly. Was aimed at Changbin.

More precisely on the neck. The cold tip of the gun touched his skin, making Changbin shudder who thought it was Hyunjin's finger.

" _Bin_.."

The creep was released, Changbin looked at him wistfully.

"Yeah?"

"I've warned you not to love me, right?"

Changbin was just about to respond. But the sharp sound of the pulling trigger and the loud gunshot preceded him, the hot lead buried deep in the back of his neck, which gave the body a jolt.

And another shot followed, this time with blood soaking both the white mattress they were sitting on and a little part of Hyunjin's face, who was now staring straight at Changbin.

Changbin was nervous, he lost oxygen and had difficulty breathing, his hand that had touched Hyunjin's shoulder fell shaking.

His eyes returned the blank look with grimace. Changbin wanted to say something to Hyunjin, but his tongue was no longer able to work with words. He was on the verge of death, just as he had always wanted.

Hyunjin, put down the gun, and his hand was on Changbin's neck which was injured, then pushed Changbin towards him to be grabbed tightly. Bringing Changbin's face to lean on his neck. Trying to relieve the pain Changbin felt, which in a few seconds would be fatal.

He sobbed silently. Shed tears without regret. In fact, he grabbed even more tightly when the body in his arms was convulsing. Until in the end it no longer shows movement. And his pulse and heartbeat stop simultaneously.

"I love you too."

Changbin deserves it.

∆ ^^ ∆

END

∆ ^^ ∆

Yeah, this is the ending :)

Because this series has only two stories left, then I will upload it according to the order in the description. You see there it says "Criminal" and "2012". I will reveal the ships, it's Minbin (Criminal) and Sungbin (2012).

And, fyi, this series will always sad ending :))

Thank you everyone ^^

**Author's Note:**

> It will be amazing if you left kudos and comment for me :D. just saying, I love you!!!


End file.
